Office Hours
by Steph.107
Summary: One shots for Jisbon and Grigsby! Also a bit of Cho in there, since he's so cool. Romantic fluff, a bit of angst, heck, maybe even some humour in here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: New story! These little one shots will have a lot of Jisbon, Grigsby, and probably a bit of Cho in there as well. Since he's such a cool guy 8D

**Pairing**: Jane, Lisbon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the mentalist. If I did, I probably wouldn't be on FanFiction so much.

* * *

Jane smiled as he lay down on his leather couch. Lisbon was leaning against his mostly un-used desk frowning at him, he could tell.

"I know you're not asleep Jane, you're smiling."

"And yet you continue to stare at me even while I'm pretending to sleep and knowing that I know you're staring. That intrigues me, Lisbon."

Lisbon looked taken aback, even if he _was_ pretending to be asleep half the time, he shouldn't be able to notice that. "I don't stare at you."

"And now _you're_ smiling. I can hear your smile in your voice. You're a bad liar, Lisbon."

"You can't _hear_ smiles." Grace said from her desk, having over heard the last part of their conversation.

"I can tap into my other senses and heighten them. Being blind for those couple of days really made a difference. I'm like Daredevil, remember?" Jane said back, grin in place.

"I- would you just get up Jane?" The agitation was clear in her voice now. Jane did nothing but open his eyes and turn his head slightly towards her. His arms still crossed on his chest, his legs crossed at his ankles, looking utterly relaxed, which was a direct opposite of how Lisbon looked with her growing discomfort of how easy it was for Jane to see right through her. Even with his eyes closed.

"Have you made my costume yet?"

Rigsby, Cho and Grace laughed in the background, only Rigsby understanding it though, having witnessed them discussing it.

"Do you want to question the suspect or not?" Lisbon asked him, in hope this would entice him enough into getting up.

"Which suspect?" Jane asked, smiling brightly at her, feigning ignorance.

"The victim's father." Lisbon answered with a sigh. She watched him as he turned his head towards the ceiling with his eyes closed again.

"Nah, he didn't do it." Jane answered simply. Taken aback, Lisbon stood upright and rolled her eyes, and then stalked off towards her office, not even stopping when she told Rigsby and Cho to go interrogate him anyway.

Jane simply lay there, smiling.

* * *

Woo! Should be updating every day, maybe every two days. I have a lot of free time now.

Review?


	2. Patience

**A/N**: Soooo, I wasn't expecting such a good response to the first chapter, so a big thank-you to everyone who reviewed, put this in favourites and on your alerts! 8D

**Pairing**: Jane / Lisbon

**Prompt**: 'Patience' - From my good friend Connor.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mentalist. Some other lucky blighter does.

* * *

Lisbon sighed. The very reason that she had already been at work today for eleven hours was apparently trying very hard for her to be here even longer.

Patrick Jane was sat opposite her desk, barely five minutes after the rest of her team had left for the night and he was already bored enough to barge into her office, sit directly across from her and do what he usually did. Look at you and annoy you.

Sighing again, Lisbon shuffled around some papers on her desk, finding it very hard to concentrate on saving Jane's ass because of all the complaints he got. Honestly, she was growing more and more tired of this, it used to be a monthly thing, checking the complaints, now it was almost daily. And she was sick of putting in extra hours because he assumed that since he didn't have a badge, he could go around bending the rules.

"I wish you'd just do your job properly!" Lisbon suddenly shouted, and took delight in that Jane actually looked surprised from her abrupt outburst. He quickly recovered though; smiling at her in a way that he knew would aggravate her further, not because of her anger though.

"You seem to have very little patience today, Lisbon."

Lisbon looked up from her papers to his smiling face, finding it to anger her further; she closed her eyes, still only seeing Jane there. She groaned out loud.

"You don't even know the half of it."

* * *

As you can see, I used a prompt in this one, I've got a few from some friends of mine, but more ideas from here would be nice. 8)

Reviews are for cool kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Chapter 3 time. This one is a bit less happy than the last two chapters. In fact, considerably less so, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter!

**Pairing**: Rigsby / Grace +Tiny hint of Lisbon / Jane

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the mentalist. I wouldn't be living in England if I did.

* * *

Rigsby, Cho and Grace were all sat in the Kitchen at work, having found safety there during a particularly heated argument between Jane and Lisbon. By argument, they all silently knew it was more Lisbon shouting at Jane while he smiled at her, eventually weakening her resolve on the matter, essentially letting him off until she figured it out and got angry at him again, but even more so.

Grace was carefully arranging her healthy snacks on a plate in front of her, and felt a shoot of resentment towards her male colleagues when both Cho and Rigsby laughed it off after being offered some. She eyed Rigsby's 'snack', which seemed more like a full meal to her, wondering how on earth he kept healthy enough to do his job.

"I wonder if those two will get together, they must be aware of the tension between them." Rigsby had intended that to sound innocent, since it was with him, but sensed something different as Grace stood up more straight where she was against the counter, and Cho looked anywhere but Grace and Rigsby, looking that uncomfortable Rigsby only half heard him mumble something about the men's room before he took off.

"What was that all about?" He asked Grace, who just stared at him in disbelief.

"He probably feels a bit awkward." Grace said back to him, still not believing he really hadn't cottoned on yet. All doubts quickly left as she heard him ask why he'd be uncomfortable hearing Jane and Lisbon argue, since they do it all the time. He really had no idea.

"He feels awkward around... us... when you say things like that, Rigsby."

Grace felt her embarrassment at acknowledging the situation leave her and turn into anger as she saw him slowly look from confused, to even more confused.

"Oh, Rigsby, you know what I'm talking about!" Grace snapped at him, Rigsby had a few seconds before realisation hit him. Everyone knew about him, something of which he had purposely pushed from his mind.

"Grace I- I didn't re-"

"You _kissed_ me Rigsby! In front of _everyone_, and then you _forget_ about it?! I thought you had at least remembered something!" Grace shrieked at him, her red hair flew up around her and she slammed her food onto the counter. Rigsby still finding himself with no time to react, and wondering what he would say if he actually did, having actually never seen the young agent so angry before.

"Of course he feels awkward around Lisbon and Jane, but they aren't quite as obvious as us! You may think you get away with the way you look at me, and what you tell me when you're clearly out of your senses, but you don't! I remember them, and the other's can guess what's going on as well!"

"Grace, why are you saying all of this?"

Grace took one look at his hurt expression and stormed back towards the bullpen. Rigsby on the other hand, was much slower and didn't catch up to her until she was about to sit at her desk. Grabbing her arm he forced her to look at him.

"Grace, answer me, please." Rigsby pleaded her.

She took one sigh and motioned him to bring up a chair to her desk as well; knowing that they would have privacy for at least five minutes, the argument between Jane and Lisbon was still in full swing and Cho would disappear again if he found them sitting together.

"I'm tired of it Rigsby. I'm tired of you only really noticing me when you're not yourself. The first was when you were high on morphine; the second was when had almost been killed by my 'boyfriend' in the men's room and were clearly just happy to see someone who was trying to help you, then the third time when you were hypnotised. And it's killing any chance we have because I know that you're not brave enough to tell me how you feel when you feel like you do now.

"Once someone tells you they love you it obviously changes your views, gets you think-"

"I told you that?" Rigsby cut in quickly. Shock clearly written across his face.

"Yes."

"When?!" Rigsby shouted, a little louder than he'd meant it to be.

"You were drugged up at the time, you said you had something to say and you told me that. Since then I've been thinking about you in a new light I was afraid to explore, but you never did anything after that, that is, until you were almost killed in the men's room, where we _both_ acted towards each other, and then when you were hypnotised, and I know you remember that."

Grace regarded the man sitting before her for a minute, who seemed to be conflicted between too many emotions to speak, let alone look at her. He lifted his head slowly but his eyes never met hers as she grasped one of his hands tightly.

"I'll give you some space now, so you can think things over."

* * *

Poor Rigsby. He feels better in the next one.

Reviews are win 8D


	4. Silence

**A/N:** This carries on form the last chapter, since I can't leave it hanging there.

**Pairing**: Rigsby / Grace.

**Prompt**: Silence – good friend Connor. (Although it doesn't have much to do with the meat of this sandwich).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the mentalist. If I did, I'd be approving scripts, not writing fanfics.

* * *

"_I'll give you some space now, so you can think things over."_

***

Space, Rigsby thought, space wasn't what he needed. Right now he needed a clear head and somewhere to think, a large coffee and Grace's hands to be holding his again.

No matter that her presence always made his heart beat faster, he still felt better when she was there.

Rigsby was only vaguely aware that he had been sitting in complete silence for a few minutes now, noting that Lisbon had probably had enough of Jane for today and told him to get out. He looked up to see if Cho had at least returned, seeing that he hadn't he looked around for Jane, who was sitting right behind Rigsby.

"You should really get on and tell her how you feel, properly."

Rigsby rolled his eyes at Jane for his helpful but impossible advice. She already knew, he couldn't tell her anything else, and he wouldn't know how to say it, keeping silent would have been the best option all along.

"She thinks the same as me about you, well, apart from the obvious attraction. You're not brave enough. She asked if you were a man or a mouse."

"I know."

"So, what are you?"

Rigsby sighed. Just then, while Grace let her heart out at him he was a mouse. A tiny little mouse that didn't deserve someone like her. Someone strong, thoughtful, beautiful, and intelligent, pretty much everything he could have wanted for his future. But he was nothing to her.

"A man?" Rigsby whispered to himself.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"That's because he's really a mouse." Rigsby looked up wildly from Grace's desk to where Cho was upon entering the room.

Jane smiled at him, much to Rigsby's growing annoyance with the two men in the room.

"If you're a mouse, then you shouldn't go be with Grace. After all, she'd probably want a man, someone who can treat her right, someone who can satisfy her needs, Rigsby. As a woman."

Rigsby slammed his fists down on the desk and stood up; remembering that he probably shouldn't punch that son of a bitch consultant in his face and stomped away from them, unable to hear them talk about his Grace that way. '_His_ Grace'… he thought, who was he kidding. They were right. She needed someone worth while, someone who actually could treat her like a lady, rather than too embarrassed to even look at her when things wavered slightly over to the more romantic side of their relationship.

Becoming increasingly angry with himself for being a mouse, he strode out into one of the side staircases, seeking more silence to think.

Upon entering through one of the doors, however, he found her there, sitting on the steps also consumed by silence. Man or mouse, Rigsby thought, he still wanted her. Pressure built up inside his chest and he felt like he was going to explode.

Grace started and stood up upon hearing his ragged breathing. She turned around to him with a quizzical look on her face, and not knowing what else to say she just turned to him and asked "Well?"

Rigsby took one look at her and nodded his head, still feeling breathless. He closed the distance between them and captured her in a kiss. He felt her smile against his lips which he took as encouragement, dimly reminding himself to thank Jane later for telling him what he needed to hear to do the right thing, even if it still brought the urge to damage his face.

Grace pulled away from his kiss to whisper briefly between their lips, "I love you too, Wayne." She wasted no more time and said the rest of her emotions in another stolen kiss with a man she could get fired for.

Thinking the same thing, Rigsby realized that he didn't care, he _would_ quit for her. Thinking proudly, with his last remaining coherent thought while he melted into kisses which he assumed would only ever happen in his dreams, 'I am a man, and I deserve to be with _her_.'

* * *

More Jisbon in the next one!

Reviews = horay time for Steph 8D


	5. Echoes

**A/N**: Man! Three updates in a couple of hours. I got carried away. 8D Anyway, Jisbon is back. I like this one a lot.

**Pairing**: Jane / Lisbon

**Prompt**: Echoes - once again, good friend Connor.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the mentalist.

* * *

"Look Jane, I've told you, you can't go around telling witnesses they can go-"

"-because _I_ say who goes." Jane finished in time with her. Lisbon simply looked at him with raised eyebrows then stalked off towards her office.

Jane did as he usually did, and walked in uninvited and uncaring as to whether Lisbon wanted him there or not. He found amusement in that it was normally 'not'.

Lisbon took a seat at her desk and shuffled through papers that had already been completed and signed off by her; just to double check she was still able to do her job properly with this pain in the ass of a consultant present.

"What do you want?" Lisbon asked, after a few uncomfortable minutes.

"What do _you_ want?" Jane answered back immediately, smiling at her. Lisbon merely frowned and looked down again, refusing to let his unwavering gaze over her affect her in ways that he knew it did. Whilst having her head down, trying as hard as she could to keep her concentration on her work, she noticed some movement from Jane, who was sat pulled up to the desk as well, she looked up to see that Jane was in exactly the same position as she. One leg crossed over the other, my hand holding up the head, the other arm resting on the desk by the wrist. She snapped bolt upright and Jane followed suit.

Narrowing her eyes at him, he narrowed his eyes back; only a grin was playing at his lips.

"What are you doing, Jane?" Lisbon asked him, determined not to let him get in the way.

"What are you doing, Lisbon?" Jane answered back, once again with immaculate speed.

"Jane!"

"Lisbon!"

The two stared at each other, mirroring each other's body posture and tone of voice, the only difference was that Lisbon was scowling at him, probably debating what to do next, Jane thought to himself. He however, had a smile still playing on his lips, knowing full well what he was going to do next.

"Patrick."

"Teresa."

Lisbon glared at him and Jane started to laugh, all mirroring acts disappeared, yet he still watched her closely. He stood up and walked around her desk, sitting against it directly next to her.

"Stop echoing everything I say Jane." Lisbon said sharply, now staring forwards.

"I'm not echoing you Lisbon, I changed a few words."

"Fine, stop echoing me with a few changed words."

Surprise took over Lisbon as Jane brought his left hand up to the right side of her face, cupping her cheek and tilting her head towards him, he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. When Lisbon finally got over her shock and returned the kiss, which had since started to deepen considerably, Jane pulled away, smiling in a way he hadn't done for a long time, all because of this beautiful woman in front of him.

Lisbon looked up at him, breathless and flushed, embarrassed at how she had acted.

"What- what was that for?" She finally managed to splutter at the ever close consultant.

"I was echoing you with a few changed actions." He said, laughing as he did so, knowing full well that was almost an echo of what she had said to him moments ago. He continued to speak before she could butt in. "You kept looking at my lips, indicating your interest in them, and then you kept licking your lips and touching them every so often, indicating the want to do something with them. I simply complied with what you wanted." He finished, smiling sweetly at her.

"I... I wasn't thinking-"

"Ok," He said briskly as he stood up suddenly and walked towards her door. He stepped out and was about to close the door when he popped his head back in, his old familiar smile back in place.

"By the way, I'm taking you out for dinner tonight."

The rest of the team looked up at Jane as he walked past chuckling contentedly to himself, having just heard a barely audible cuss from Lisbon.

"Smartass."

* * *

Horay for Jane's smartassery.

Reviews make my day, and the day of others, if they like giving. 8D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: New chapter, this one is a little different I guess.

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon, this time with a tiny hint of Rigsby/ Grace.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mentalist, it's characters, or any other cool stuff like that.

* * *

Patrick Jane had come to expect a lot of things from where he worked and the people he worked with.

He would always expect Cho to be like his right hand man, to provide reasonable argument, dry humour and those brilliant interrogation skills that saw through the majority of his parlour tricks that so frequently baffled the rest of the team. Cho would always be the down to earth friend he had needed in the past, but was more than happy to have now.

He would expect Rigsby to always act as the overprotective brother in the 'CBI family', but change that persona once around Grace Van Pelt, where he would become the good guy best friend who never quite got the girl. He would always remain overprotective of women, something of which has gotten him into trouble before, but always has the best intentions. Jane would expect him to always stay loyal though, to everyone in the team.

He would expect Grace to always stick to her moral and religious beliefs. To always be the member of the team to not back down from him when he insulted her beliefs. He would expect her to return Rigsby's feelings, but will never act on them because of regulations. But who knows? He might just get surprised, which he had come to expect from the team, though he would never admit that.

He had come to expect authentic friendship from Teresa Lisbon. He would expect her to sway his way during an investigation, sometimes even without thinking it through. He would expect her to not admit it, but always feel a soft spot for those involved with family disputes in cases she worked on because of her past. He expected her to wear her silver cross every day because it reminded her of her mother. He would expect her to always try and make her younger brothers proud of her, to prove to them and herself that she is still the strong woman that brought them up. He had grown to expect that she would always be quietly thrilled when he did something to make her blush; he had also come to hope that she would never guess that he liked knowing that.

What he didn't expect from his work place or the people here, however, was that despite it being a constant reminder of the crime he is still aching to commit, it is slowly easing his pain because the people here were slowly filling the hole in his heart.

He didn't expect to accept the death of his wife and child, and most certainly didn't expect it to be because of one person.

He didn't expect to fall in love again.

* * *

It is finished!

Reviews are fun to give! Try it! 8D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Took me a while to type this up. I'm slowly getting writer's block and its annoying to say the very most.

I realised after the last chapter I wrote 'It's finished', but I didn't mean the whole story, just that chapter, in case any thought this had been done with.

**Pairing**: Rigsby / Grace

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the mentalist, if I did, I wouldn't be so far behind in the series and there would actually still be some 'grigsby' action. The dudes who direct it and such are obviously all massive fans of Jisbon.

Also, over 9000 points to anyone who can guess which poem I have very loosely based this chapter on.

* * *

It had been weeks since the incident and they were more comfortable around each other as working colleagues now then they were before.

Both would wonder why.

Grace Van Pelt would think that, since they were working together, they were not together because of regulations, and she would hope that he knew that. She wondered if he thought she was scared and hoped he didn't, even though she was scared of the feelings she kept secretly. She wondered whether it was because of his fear of scaring her against her morals and going against regulations that kept them apart. She wondered almost relentlessly whether or not he still felt for her. She had a feeling he did since he told her 'I love you', but things have happened since the last time he was high on pain medication. She wasn't sure if he did and hoped he didn't to save him some of the heartache she felt for the relationship that wasn't there but should be. She wondered if he thought the same.

Wayne Rigsby would often wonder why he would lie awake at night thinking about her. He would hope that she was also lying awake thinking of him the way he thought of her, but would then remind himself that that would be selfish, and that perhaps Grace liked her sleep and had no trouble at all. He would rake his brain wondering why she never brought up the kiss, as he assumed she wondered why he didn't either. He wondered if it was normal that they got along again so quickly after they kissed, and if it was normal for two people to carry on as usual after a few awkward days when there was an almost relationship hanging in front of them. Sometimes, when he was feeling his most lonely, thinking about her as he lied at night not sleeping, he would wonder whether she does or if she ever would like him back, just so he could get a night or even five minutes to tell her and show her how special and brilliant she could be to someone who truly cared about her.

Both of them had consistent thoughts about the other, in that, despite Grace being unable to say how she feels because of the rules, and Rigsby's heart was aching because he couldn't tell her because of who she was to him, they had built a happier outcome based on regulations until they were both unsatisfied with the term; friends.

* * *

Another chapter done, ideas would be a smashing thing to give.

Reviews make me literally go "Yerrrrrrr", when I get them. 8D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Man. Another chapter in one night. Congratulations Steph!

**Pairing**: Rigsby / Grace

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mentalist, sadly.

* * *

Grace Van Pelt had thought of a lot of pros and cons to her current situation of what would happen if she ever picked up that damn phone.

She couldn't force herself into picking it up, there was a weight pulling at her arm telling her not to do this, that it is wrong, against regulations and didn't know if she could handle it if everything changed.

But, the counter voice in her head, the part that was pushing her arm forward causing a stalemate in her suspended right arm, was asking her what the worst thing that could happen was. You would go out and have a good time with someone you care about, with someone who cares about you as well, and then you would be able to persuade him to say that they had never even met up, so they wouldn't get in trouble at the office.

Grace's head was spinning, they weren't worst scenarios at all! Worst case scenarios would include being turned down, to be told all her efforts were in vain, to be asked why she was deliberately going against the very regulations she fought hard to uphold.

Even worse, she thought blindly, what if feelings were sparked inside her that she wouldn't be able to control while she was at work, what if he had the same problem, what if she fell in love? Grace said this to herself a few times in her head, the last time out loud, "What if I fell in love?" She wasn't sure she could let things carry on as normal, either.

The last part of her conscious mind made her pull her hand back and turn away from the phone.

She thought she was a coward. A sensible coward though.

The phone rang and she hesitated, but picked it up anyway.

"Grace?"

"Yeh?"

"It's me, it's Rigsby."

"I know."

"Oh, right. I was just wondering whether you were feeling OK. I noticed when you got into your car that you looked a bit sad, and by that I mean you looked like you were going to crash your car head on into the first tree that looked as if it could cause the right amount of damage. I guess the case was pretty hard on you, huh?"

Grace paused for only a second to disregard all worst case scenarios she's thought of. How could there be any with a man that cared so much for her he called to check up on her after he had noticed only a moment's show of sadness?

"I'm fine, thank you for asking though, it means a lot." Grace said to her phone with a smile she knew he couldn't see, but smiled for him anyway, she could almost hear his blush as he mumbled a quick "It's OK."

"Hey, have you eaten yet?"

"Of course, it's almost 10."

Grace giggled for a moment, "Fine then, are you hungry?"

"Grace, I'm always hungry." Rigsby reasoned.

Grace's smile widened considerably, unable to stop the inevitable now, they would have fun tonight, then they would see each other tomorrow, and pretend for hours that nothing was there, only to revive all of their feelings and emotions as soon as they were out of the building.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?"

* * *

Another chapter finished! Next chapter agogo tomorrow at some time.

Reviews are for winners. You don't want to be a loser, do you?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: YESSSS! I managed to make this chapter (without A/N and disclaimer) exactly 1,000 words. Any more than 1,000 and it are too long for this story. Which is why I had ended up with another one shot which was meant to be in the place of this. It's called 'Elevators', which has a different twist on how elevator stories usually go.

Anyway, check it out if you like or not. It's Jane/ Lisbon.

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the mentalist or any other sort of thing only an immensely rich person would own.

Also, Jane is probably OOC in this, but I think it's a fun chapter so it's OK.

* * *

Jane had been doing his best all week to annoy and embarrass Lisbon, she was sure of it. It all started with the finishing of a case, where Jane suddenly threw Lisbon and himself undercover as a soon to be married couple. He flaunted her off and played up to all her good qualities to aggravate a man who was suspected of having no tolerance with women. Because of this, Lisbon was threatened which proved enough to get him into custody to allow further questioning. Jane was visibly delighted that his plan had worked, and that the man he had suspected all along was actually the guilty party.

"Well then cupcake," Jane sang into her ear as they stood in the bullpen with celebratory pizza, "I think this was a job very well done."

Lisbon gave Jane a reproving look and told him to quit it.

"'Cupcake' isn't the pet name for you then?" He asked her, smiling as he draped his hand over her shoulder, which she subsequently shrugged off with a classic role of her eyes added.

"Honey bun?" He asked with a laugh, the rest of the team joining in laughing as well.

"Knock it off, Jane." Lisbon said trying and failing to look preoccupied with pizza, because honestly, no one could be _that _interested in pizza.

"God, you're not a 'babe' are you?"

"What? Of course not, can you honestly imagine me letting anyone get away with calling me that?" Lisbon asked, incredulous.

"Hmm..." Jane started, narrowing his eyes at her in interest, he continued looking at her for a couple of seconds longer than Lisbon and her team of agents felt necessary, until he finally straightened up and his face was pulled back into his familiar smile, "Squishy bum."

Rigsby and Cho roared with laughter while Grace let a small giggle escape at the blush working its way up Lisbon's cheeks.

"Alright guys, knock it off. Eat your pizza and pack up." Lisbon said while shooting daggers at Jane, who only smiled back.

"I told you that you're translucent, you can't keep your secrets from me, squishy bum." He said, adding the last part as a whisper.

Lisbon sighed in defeat and retreated to her office to eat her pizza in peace.

***

Two days later, when Jane was feeling apparently more playful than usual, he followed her into her office shouting "I've missed you squishy bum!" loud enough for the agents in the bullpen to hear.

She found herself asking one of her most frequent questions when it came to this man, "What do you want, Jane?"

"I'd like to know if I can call you squishy bum." He stated blandly.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and turned to him, completely unaware of how close he really was to her, and made herself avert her gaze upwards from his chest to his eyes.

"You can't. Now stop calling me it and get out of my office."

"You don't want that, you don't want that at all." Jane whispered while smiling at her. She took a step back from him as he took a step forward, accidently getting herself trapped against her desk. He brought his hand up against her cheek and gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, all the while Lisbon found herself unable to move, startled by his sudden tenderness.

"You want me to stay right here," He continued to whisper, "and you'll let me call you whatever I like, squishy bum." He moved his hand round the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Lisbon barely had time to react before she felt his hand pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes just as she felt his lips brush the tip of her nose. Her eyes snapped open and saw his retreating face smile at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and was contemplating shooting him until she noticed her three agents stood behind the doorway, having evidently just caught what had happened.

Jane moved away and ruffled her hair before leaving her office causing Rigsby to stifle a sudden laugh at the situation.

***

Five days after the initial incident where Jane somehow figured her embarrassing pet name of choice, she once again found him chasing her down the halls.

"Oh, squishy bum!" He sang at her while nearing her fleeing body as she moved towards her office.

"Jane! I told you stop calling me that." She barked back about to close her door.

Jane caught his foot between the door and its frame and pulled it open, "Teresa?" He smiled.

"JANE! Cut it out!"

"Fine, Agent Lisb-"

Jane's sentence was cut off by Lisbon grabbing the collar to his shirt with both her hands and roughly pushing him against her door, where proceeded to lean on her tiptoes in order to be as level with him as she could.

"God, you're infuriating." She whispered against his lips, looking into his eyes through her eyelashes. She moved one hand from his collar towards his face, where she stroked her thumb over the bottom lip of his now open mouth. He closed his eyes at her unexpected touch, wondering what the small senior agent would do next.

He felt her other hand travel south and around his back until he couldn't feel it anymore, opening his eyes her found hers crinkling at the corners with a growing smirk on her face. Jane scarcely had time to be confused before he felt her push the door behind him with as much force as she could muster from this position. Having been leant against it, Jane fell straight through onto the floor outside her office.

Ignoring the clattering sounds of Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt jumping out of their chairs to seek out the unexpected noise, he propped himself up onto his elbows and saw her retreating figure smile before the door closed on him.

He felt himself smiling too, accepting this as what it was. War.

* * *

Was doth thou thinketh? (That's probably German, Shakespearean and some made up language right there.)

In other words, REVIEW AGOGO! 8D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Back to some serious stuff right here. This one is probably as angsty as I can get, and it probably won't seem that angsty at all to some of you.

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Disclaimer**: You'd think after writing 14 chapters of Mentalist pieces that I'd get tired of saying I don't own it. You think correct. I am getting tired of it.

* * *

Lisbon woke for the third time that week to find Jane watching her. She smiled until she recognised the ghost of a smile planted on his face.

"What time is it?" Lisbon asked, too bleary eyed to check the clock herself.

"A little after three," He said back instantly, Lisbon knew he'd been clock watching.

"Have you had any sleep yet?"

"Yes." Jane said, again too quickly for Lisbon to believe it as the truth.

She looked sternly at him for a moment, but her features softened at the exhaustion she saw in his eyes. "Don't pretend it's not hurting."

Jane looked at her with a startled expression but closed his eyes as he felt Lisbon's hand upon his cheek. He breathed deeply a few times before opening his eyes to see a concerned look about her.

"You were never supposed to mean this much to me," He whispered, clearly hating himself for admitting this to her, "I was never supposed to feel this way again and yet I can't help myself. She took in the anguish written across the face of the man she loved and moved in to embrace him.

She didn't say anything until she felt his resolve weaken. He moved his arms to hold her tightly and let his head fall onto hers. Finding herself comfortable in his arms, she whispered into his chest, "I'm intruding where I shouldn't be, but I'm not trying to replace her, Jane. She was taken from you and you couldn't stop loving her-"

"But I can still love you."

Lisbon's reply was in the form of a small kiss onto his skin, unable to help herself either.

* * *

Some ideas would be cool, since I'm running out.

Reviews are as fun as chocolate ice cream with fudge cake in a big glass. Don't like that concoction? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! D: I jest. 8D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This took yonks to write, since I waited for last night's episode. Did anyone else die at how cute Rigsby is with sniffles?

And did anyone else have the reaction "SWINE FLUE!" when you first noticed he was ill, and then he was told her had a fever? I know I did. My Dad jumped like a crazy man. Which he kinda is...

Anyway, sorry to 'Madaboutthementalist', since this chapter was meant to have their prompt, but I needed to add this chapter and the next for it to go in the order I've had so far.

**Pairing**: Rigsby/ Van Pelt.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the Mentalist, in fact, I don't think anyone on here does.

* * *

In a way, Rigsby was glad that Van Pelt had interrupted him... again. After all, in the middle of a stakeout was the not the best time to ask the junior agent out. Anyone would know that.

She would have told him that, and he would have apologised and said that she was right. She would then think that he only ever made a move on her when he was on medication or hypnotised, which so far was the case, although Rigsby still wasn't aware of what had happened between them when he was hypnotised. He knew it involved Van Pelt, and he knew that he would find it embarrassing, so he didn't think it would be wise to bring it up after it hadn't been mentioned by the team for so long.

She'd noticed that he's started eating healthier foods when they were in the car together since he knew of her dislike for his regular eating habits, which she was secretly very pleased about.

What Rigsby was happier about was that Van Pelt had said that she was worried about him, even though he felt selfish because of that.

Back at the bullpen, Agent Rigsby would once again resume his position at his desk, trying and failing to keep his attention from going towards Van Pelt.

Agent Van Pelt would succeed in getting herself fully absorbed in her work and research, because if not, she knew she would end up like Rigsby, and smiled at that thought, knowing Rigsby would see it.

* * *

You should give a review, really.

Days are not made without them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** New chapter agogo. Surprisingly I don't have much to say.

**Pairing**: Rigsby/ Van Pelt.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist is not one of the things I own. And I own quite a few things.

* * *

"Well, that was pointless." Van Pelt said with a drawn out sigh.

It was late and the suspect they were supposed to be finding had been picked up using an ATM about an hour's drive away.

Rigsby nodded his head in agreement but didn't think it had been pointless at all. He had spent over two hours with her already in this car, and now they had at least another hour together off duty.

"It would be nice," Van Pelt said, gesturing towards the windows, "If there were anything other than darkness and the road in front to look at..." '_To keep my mind off you_,' she silently added.

"Why don't you try and get some rest? It's almost midnight."

"Am I that annoying?" She asked with a coy smile on her face.

"No, no, I mean, I thought you were bored, and its late, so you could just sleep the journey, then you'd only have to wake up for five minutes when I drop you off at your place to get inside and get to... urm... bed."

Grace smiled at him as he glanced sideways at her, "You sure? You wouldn't mind or anything?"

"Of course not." He said, winning another smile.

Rigsby spent the next five minutes trying not to think about the young agent in bed by concentrating on the road, which was proving difficult since there were no other cars around and they had just hit a straight for a couple of miles.

Rigsby was unaware that she had turned her head to look at him and noted his furrowed brows, wondering what on earth he must be thinking about to make him concentrate so hard.

"Hey, you OK?" She finally asked, and smiled in amusement as he jumped.

"Jesus! I thought you were asleep Grace, yeah, I'm just... hungry." Alarm bells went off in his head at where his line of thought was currently going.

He glanced sideways at her and smiled, mirroring hers.

"Heavens you must be!" She joked, "You haven't eaten in about half an hour."

Rigsby didn't even care that she was mocking him once he heard her laughter fill the car.

"I'm a big guy; I have to eat a lot."

Rigsby watched her eyes travel slowly from his eyes south then back up, "Yeah," she dragged out, "I can see that."

Rigsby tore his eyes away from hers and concentrated on the temporarily forgotten road, desperate to hide his embarrassment and returning thoughts he shouldn't have.

Grace turned her head to face forwards as well, keeping her eyes straight ahead hiding the unrecognisable lust in her eyes too.

* * *

Man. Reviews are cool to give, even cooler if they have some sort of prompt in, especially for Rigsby/ Van Pelt chapters, since I have more trouble with them. 8D


	13. Origami Frogs

**A/N**: Sorry to 'Madaboutthementalist' for not putting this up two chapters ago, but I forgot that I'd been doing these chapters with an order to it. Also, I had this all typed out and ready to put up, then I re read the prompt and decided what I had wrote wasn't good enough. So it took a little bit longer. But 'tis finished now!

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Prompt**: 'So how about on yet another boring no-cases-just-paperwork day, Jane teaches the team a new kind of paperwork...origami frogs! (Or whatever type of critter.) I bet Lisbon would blow her stack at the waste of time...' - Madaboutthementlist.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mentalist, the dude that does has obviously not responded to my threatening phone calls. *shakes fist* 8D

* * *

"I know what we can do!" Jane announced excitedly, only to have his spirits severely dampened as the rest of the team groaned in despair.

"What?"

Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt all looked at each other, until finally Cho decided that he would be the one to speak. "You've been making suggestions for three days now, so for the last time, no, we will not play 'I spy', we do not want to play Pictionary, charades, 'guess who's having an office affair', or let you hypnotize any of us, look at what happened last time" Cho finished with his hand vaguely waving towards Rigsby, who blushed deeply and looked down.

"You people used to be fun." Jane said, pouting.

"Who used to have fun?" Asked Lisbon, who walked briskly out of her office looking decidedly grumpy.

"I like to have fun." Rigsby responded, causing Van Pelt to laugh at his outburst, making him turn a deeper shade of red.

The team noted Lisbon's expression as she looked at Rigsby then around the bull pen. Finally, Van Pelt controlled her giggles and asked her boss what was wrong.

"I'm missing a file, the one with the suspect data on from our last case."

The three agents immediately began looking around; knowing how angry their boss was when it came to paperwork, also knowing how important it was to have paperwork filled out correctly, and their ass would be on the line if it wasn't.

The only person that didn't move was the consultant sat at his mostly un-used desk, a sight which temporarily shocked Lisbon from her war path.

"What are you doing there?" Jane asked him sharply.

Jane smiled up at her, "Origami. It helps concentration, you should try it."

Lisbon sighed, "Of course you're doing origami, why on _earth_ would I think you'd be doing something _useful_?!"

Lisbon's anger had not subsided as the team reluctantly finished searching for the lost file, dreading her walk towards Minnelli's office.

***

The team cringed as the arrival of their boss was made evident by a prosession of slamming doors and hastily moved to hide all evidence that they had also been attempting origami, "Are you sure none of you have seen it?"

"Sorry boss."

Lisbon walked past her team, throwing a glare at Jane who was now lying on 'his' leather couch, mumbling to herself that she wish she could be a lazy pain in the ass as well before slamming the door to her office.

Once in there she stood with her back to her door with her eyes closed and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Her eyes flew open when she heard a quiet noise interrupt the silence of her office, eyes darting around; she found the source just in time to see it land on her desk.

Lisbon was mildly amused for a moment that Jane had succeeded in making one of those jumping frogs again, before anger and impatience set back in because she didn't have time for any of Jane's tricks or games today. She walked around her desk to retrieve it. Once she picked it up however, she noticed words all over the tiny frog's body. Perplexed, Lisbon gently unfolded the frog and words started to make sense.

Names started being revealed as she unfolded the paper quicker, and she daren't believe it until she had the piece fully unfolded and flattened out on her desk.

It was her missing suspect file.

"JANE!"

* * *

Reviews are fun to give. Don't think so? Well, I suggest you try it right now and see if that opinion has changed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: I know, I suck majorly. I have a bunch of excuses lined up for why this took so long to put up. They include things like 'I was worried about my results', and 'I have major writer's block'. Both are sort of true, but really I'm just lazy.

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mentalist. I watched some program about it last night saying it took about seven weeks to fully put together an episode, it only takes me about 1/7th of that time to write a chapter, sometimes even less. Lucky really.

* * *

Jane looked at Lisbon, taking in the highlighted features of her face in the dim glow of the bar.

He watched as her delicate hands- hands that could so easily bring any amount of destruction- ever so gently traced the neck of the ice cold bottle in front of her. He tried to hide a feeling that had been lying dormant in him for a long time as she brought her now wet fingertips to her lips thoughtfully; seemingly unaware of the audience's reaction to a show she didn't know she had put on.

A lustful confidence grew in him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from their table to a small cleared area that neither would have previously thought was for dancers. All the while, neither of them saying a word.

Cherishing the moment, Jane almost lost his senses as she allowed him to hold her too close. One hand firmly holding the small of her back causing her body to be pressed against his, his other hand struggled to stay steady as she held her hand on top of his.

Lisbon's skin felt hot against his in the already sweltering heat of the bar which was subsequently driving them both to the brink of insanity. Jane rested his head on top of Lisbon's and closed his eyes, knowing that she was doing the same, listening to his heart beat grow more erratic. Holding her closer, he realised that despite this woman being the cause of the war going on inside of him, she was also fast becoming his connection to feeling like he was home.

Both of them were unsure of whether they dared open their mouths, unsure of what would actually come out. Either the confession of irrefutable love or to beg for the need for release growing in them that they both called lust.

Jane felt contented anyway; breathing in the sweet scent of Lisbon's shampoo in this dimly lit bar, it was here that he registered this place as being almost a perfect depiction of why his heart was swelling. This place was, much like his heart, a cold place now by nature. A place that was dark and obviously had a lot of stories to tell, which he would always say were for another time.

And yet all it took was this one spark of beauty, with her dark her, daring attitude and brilliant green eyes, dimly highlighted against the dark to ignite both this place and his heart.

* * *

If you're happy and you know it clap you hands, if you're happy with this chapter, _I _won't know it unless you review.

Good day to you all.


	15. Bitch in the nice and blind dating

**A/N**: LOOK WHOSE CRAWLED BACK ONTO FANFICTION! I'm really sorry, my absence was a mixture of a manic few weeks trying to do all my school work before I go back, laziness and general writer's block.

Also, the last chapter was for a prompt that I forgot to write in, so the last one was for 'JelloFanatic123' with the prompt 'Jane takes Lisbon out on a date'.

**Pairing**: Rigsby/ Van Pelt

**Prompts**: Sesamina: 'A little bit of nice in the bitch, a little bitch in the nice. Keep 'em guessing." So, my prompt: bitchy.'

Lalez: 'ever tried blind dating?'

**Disclaimer**: If I owned the Mentalist, it wouldn't take me over two weeks to type up a few hundred words.

* * *

Agent Wayne Rigsby sat in the downstairs area of a bar, fuming to himself that he had let things get to this. In High School he never had this problem, then again, in High School; he never had the monster called 'rules and regulations' as an obstacle. He smiled to himself momentarily; he always imagined fear-provoking music and a voice that could have only come from hell when he thought the words 'rules and regulations'.

Jane was right though; this area of the bar was a perfect place to meet someone, not too crowded, not too empty, and there was always the ice breaker of 'can I get you a drink?' Rigsby sighed and tried to swallow his dignity at the prospect of this 'blind date' he had unwillingly agreed to and looked at his watch. Half nine, she should be here any second now.

As if on cue, Rigsby heard the familiar clacking noise of heels hitting the stairs and turned his body to see who it was. He first saw red heels, his attention already caught he observed the long slender legs that was followed by the bottom of a red dress. Rigsby hoped to God this was the girl Jane and Cho had set him up with. He caught every curve of her, his eyes followed the swaying motions that walking downstairs caused on her thighs to her slim waist. Rigsby gulped as he noted the swell of the mystery women's chest and quickly let his eyes leave this spectacle to glance around him; he was the only one in the room by himself, so this _must_ be her. His attention snapped back to her and noted the bottom of her loose hair... her _red_ hair.

No.

Rigby's eyes widened as his fear was realised, what was _Grace_ doing here?

He continued to stare at her wide eyed and noted her eyes quickly darting around the room, spying out who her mystery date was. He watched as her eyes slowly found his and almost felt amused as she figured out what he already knew. Jane had most likely set this up to happen, and now he and Cho were waiting somewhere watching the scene unfold. Rigsby really, _really_ hoped that the latter was not true.

"Rigsby... what- what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess."

"Jane?"

"Yup."

"...Oh... So..."

"Can I get you a drink?" Rigsby asked her, completely expecting her to say no and that this was a mistake and a joke Jane was playing on them, and that she'd leave now, he then had to concentrate fully on hiding his delight when she said yes.

***

When he turned away from the bar with both drinks in his hands, he noticed that she was not at the table he had previously been sitting but in one of the bench chairs in a booth near the back. He walked towards her and had just enough time to appreciate how long her legs looked crossed like that before she looked up with that brilliant smile of hers.

"Thanks Wayne, I figured it'd more private in one of these, although his place doesn't seem too busy."

"Yeh... you look really nice tonight, Grace."

"Thanks," She started, knowing full well that Rigsby was probably being driven insane by the blush creeping up her cheeks and trying to hide that fact by feigning interest in where he was sitting, "I never got a chance to wear this again until tonight."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to wear it, it looks amazing on you."

"You wouldn't think that if it turned out that I weren't meeting you tonight."

"What...? I- no, you would still look amazing."

"You wouldn't be glad I wore it though, would you, for someone else?"

"Well... no, I- what are you trying to get at?"

"I'm trying to establish something between us. You like me."

"Of course I like you Grace."

"No, you _really_ like me; in fact, I'd guess that you pretty much think about me all the time."

Rigsby stared at her for a moment before muttering "Not _all_ the time."

"You want to kiss me, don't you?"

While Rigsby frantically searched for an answer to this question that wouldn't aggravate this side of Grace further, Grace wondered what she was playing at. Trust Jane to repeat his so called 'advise' to her before she came out tonight. How, she thought, could you be bitchy without being a bitch? Especially to Rigsby, poor, sweet Rigsby who right now seemed so completely lost and scared of her that she could almost laugh.

Unable to watch the poor man squirm any more from her outlandish actions tonight, she uncrossed her legs and started to lean forward over the table, trying to salvage this otherwise catastrophic situation.

"I hope you do," She whispered against his lips, unable to look him in the eye, "Because I want to kiss you."

Rigsby's eyes widened at what she was saying and leaned closer to her, after watching her eyes flutter closed he looked at her lips before closing his eyes and noted her tongue quickly dart out of her mouth onto her lips, a nervous habit he'd recognise anywhere. He pulled back.

"You back to yourself now, Grace?"

"Oh, yeh, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

Rigsby barely had time to notice that delectable blush on her face before he leaned towards her and firmly pressed his lips against hers. She reacted immediately by moving her lips against his, almost letting out a sigh of disappointment when he moved away from her.

"Good," He said, smiling at her like he'd just won the lottery, "I wanted at least _one_ kiss between us where we were both in our right state of minds."

* * *

I know, I know, seems OOC, right? Well, I hope Grace's thoughts solved that.

If you lot are the forgiving type, I'd love some reviews. If you're not, frankly I don't blame you.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, this story is officially my most successful review wise! 8D Hopefully I won't wait another two weeks to upload again, but I'm going back to college today, so I'm going to be updating as much as I can before the real work starts.

**Pairing**: Rigsby/ Grace ... kinda.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mentalist, but I do own a 'Mary Reilly' DVD, which is just as good in my opinion.

* * *

"Hey man, where's Grace?"

Jane looked at the taller agent at his desk and chuckled slightly, "She's still questioning the suspect, I just left."

Rigsby looked horrified, "You left her alone with that guy? Jane, he's a serial rapist that gets off on strong women!"

"Oh, relax Rigsby, Lisbon's in there with her."

"That just makes it worse!" Rigsby spluttered, "That guy is going to think it's his lucky day!"

"Calm down, it was their plan, they want him to act up so it holds better in court, or maybe they just like plaguing your mind. Seriously, do you think I'd intentionally leave young Van Pelt and Lisbon in any situation if I thought they couldn't handle it?"

Rigsby took only a moment before telling him no, no he didn't think he could do it, and Jane had to hand it to the guy, his first thought was to trust everyone in his team, a rare form of kindness, rather than assume one of them had committed such a crime as leaving the two most brilliant women of his life in danger. Lisbon was his faith in justice and made their team a family, Grace being the women who kept his heart beating. Jane decided to lay down on his couch while waiting for the inevitable.

"But if you did, I'd have to kill you."

Jane smiled. "I know."

* * *

It's short, but it's still an update, right? And I didn't wait two weeks to do this, so no one can be mad! Horay!

Review if you like Mary Reilly!

...Or this chapter 8D


	17. What are you doing with my picture?

**A/N**: Another chapter! I'm doing better than I thought.

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon… once again, only kinda.

**Prompt**: lalez – "What are you doing with my picture?"

**Disclaimer**: I don't have a witty way of saying I don't own the Mentalist, so this will have to do.

* * *

"Jane, is that my picture?"

Jane made no attempt to hide the fact that he had been caught staring at stolen property, which just happened to be a picture of his boss, no less. He looked up at her with a strange smile on his face then looked back towards the picture.

"Apparently you've turned deaf this time, I'll repeat, what are you doing with my picture?"

"I've never seen you like this before, you look truly happy, natural even, you look-"

"I'm happy all the time, Jane. Give me back my picture."

"Don't you want to hear me compliment you some more?" Jane asked, flashing his trademark grin her way.

"No Jane," she said while rolling her eyes, "Just give it back."

"I was going to say that you look beautiful."

He watched as she attempted in vain to stop the blush glowing on her cheeks. "No, the _bride_ is beautiful, it doesn't matter what I look like."

"I'm sorry you think that way Lisbon, _I_ think it matters. But I am surprised though, that you look this happy."

"What do you mean?" She asked, grabbing the photo out of his hands and staring at a captured moment from her youngest brother's wedding.

"He got married before you; I would have thought that it would have bothered you."

"Why should it? He's my baby brother; it doesn't matter when he gets his happiness, as long as he has it."

"You're a remarkable woman, Lisbon. It seems I may be losing my touch from the way you keep surprising me." Jane said with a smile, standing up and looking at the photo again in her hands.

"You'd better not be, that's the reason we employ you!"

"You'd miss me, wouldn't you?" Jane asked, smirk firmly in place.

"I'd miss the amount of people we've put behind bars with your help… and-" she added, noting the slight fall in the smile on his face, "I guess it would be weird not seeing you taking up space on the couch every day."

Jane smiled at her properly from this statement, knowing that it was the most she could bring herself to say.

"Oh, and Jane?"

"Yes Lisbon?" Jane asked, whirling around as soon as he heard the sound of her voice.

"Don't steal my things again, it's illegal. You know that thing we don't like around here? Breaking laws, remember?" She said while waving the picture for emphasis.

Jane smirked at her retreating form before muttering "Borrowed."

* * *

Like? Don't Like? Completely and utterly hated it more than the idea of going to hell for the rest of eternity?

Review anyway I guess.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: I'm back again! Real reason for my absense this time, my computer has died, and I'm quite sneakily using my mother's while she's in bed early. Horay for sneakiness.

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Disclaime**r: If I owned the Mentalist, I'd be rich enough to get a new computer with a snap of my fingers.

* * *

Lisbon would never again allow herself to listen to anything else this man tugging her hand ever suggested. They were currently running from a witness's house, which Jane had suspected, and because of his arrogant wit, and probably his skills involving hypnotism (Lisbon would later say) she went along with his godforsaken plan to enter this person's residence unlawfully.

They were lucky really, that they hadn't broken anything on their hasty escape from inside the house and were now flat out running from the scene, in the rain, no less.

Lisbon glared at the consultant tugging her hand as they ran and wondered what on earth she had been thinking. Granted, it gave her the rush criminals often said it did, as she much expected. Doesn't mean she has to like that fact. She was an officer of the law and will not be pushed to the other side by an annoyingly handsome man.

She would have never done that in her entire life though, she reasoned with herself, and it was because of this man that she had done something against her 'norm'. She thought back to all her times with Patrick Jane and understood that he was one of those people that made you try something new, or made you do something you'd tell yourself never to do again.

She wondered if he knew the influence he had over, but then thought he probably knew what she was thinking right now, so the answer to her original question was most probably a 'yes'. She remembered the time when Jane had told her he could now read her thoughts and coincidently thought correct in that yes, she did then hope that he had no idea what she was actually thinking.

She also remembered the time he'd said he wouldn't seduce her after assuring the woman on the phone he wanted a particular room because it was more romantic. Of course she had been thinking that he was intending to seduce her, even though she knew what Jane was really like and that it was some sort of crime busting plan, still, she lied anyway and told him that that thought had not crossed her mind. What woman wouldn't? She knew as soon as she had said it that he would see right through that lie, and at the time, as she wasn't yet quite used to being caught out on her lies all the time like she is now, she was that consumed by embarrassment and confusion that she couldn't speak.

She did wonder every so often, why she had that brief lapse of sanity and almost hoped that seducing her was his ulterior motive. At present, she would say it's because of all the little gifts he gives her, the smiles he sends her way, the undeniable chemistry everyone else can see between them, how he can irritate her and still have that boyish charm about him. But she knew these weren't the reasons since she hadn't had time to think these through back then in that moment. At that moment she forgot who they were and saw themselves and a man and woman, a pair with potential, perhaps.

Right now, in this very moment, as she felt him tug on her hand with his own, she began to wonder other things. She began to wonder if what everyone else saw in them was true, she began to wonder why she was still continuing to let him drag her by the hand, even though they both knew she was faster than him, she wondered why they weren't anything more than friends yet.

It was in that moment, on that rainy afternoon while she was running from a house she'd broken into and giggling to hide the sudden depression that had hit her that she got the answer her internal question. Letting her hand slide very slightly out of his in a way she hoped he wouldn't notice but knew he would anyway, she felt the cold hard metal of his wedding ring.

* * *

Sooo... I'm not sure about this one, I wrote half and uploaded it on here, then wrote the other half just now, then slammed them together with rainbows and daisies and hoped it'd end up right, hopefully you will review and tell me what you think?

Pretty please with a slice of forest fruits cheesecake?!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Forgive me, please! I suck so hard it's unbearable. And this chapter isn't even that good! I'm writing the next chapter as soon as this one is posted, so no wait is needed for the next one.

**Pairing**: Grace/ Rigsby

**Disclaimer**: If I owned the Mentalist I wouldn't suck so hard.

* * *

Grace sat alone in her car outside her house. She didn't know how long she had been sat there but she knew it had probably been more than a few hours. It was dark out and raining heavily, and Grace just couldn't bring herself to open the door and enter her own house, and she wasn't even sure if she positively knew why.

She knew why it wasn't though. She wasn't scared of leaving her car and entering her own house because of the difficult case that had upset everyone today, she wasn't still in her car because of the tearful phone call she got from an old friend while she was at a scene, and it wasn't even from the guilt she felt from hanging up on her friend in need because she had to work.

She knew she could argue on for a couple more hours of why she was still in the car, but there was something about her today that was different. She had mostly pegged it down to a certain incident between herself, Jane and Rigsby.

Right when she had finally decided to believe herself that no one will see her cry her car door opened and a large figure entered her space, before she had time to react to grab her gun, open the door handle, even do anything in defence she felt large hands grab hers before pulling her into a hug and felt herself being pressed against the cold and wet body of the very person she almost cried about.

"You should at least lock your car," Rigsby told her gruffly, "Anyone could just climb in."

Grace smiled weakly at Rigsby's attempt at a joke and held him to her closer. His shirt was sticking to his body and he was shivering. "How long were you outside?"

"Probably about 10 seconds all together, the run from my door to the car, then my car to yours. It's really coming down hard."

Grace considered asking him why he was here, but she assumed that since he hadn't mentioned it just then, that she shouldn't bring it up now either.

"I wasn't expecting you to be this upset." Rigsby whispered to her over the thudding sound of rain hitting the car, while he pulled back slightly to look at her, "You shouldn't be crying about this, I should be, but I'm afraid I can't quite bring myself to do that right now. In fact, I don't know what to do."

"It's ok," she said back to him while making herself more comfortable against him, "Just- just stay with me for a while, ok?"

Rigsby smiled against her hair, "Ok."

* * *

**Chapter explanation a gogo**! The thing between Rigsby, Jane and Grace was that Grace overheard Rigsby telling Jane he loves her and she made a deal out of it, or didn't make a deal out of it, something like that. I couldn't figure it out so I didn't put it in.

Review if you like short shorts! Or this chapter. If you've forgiven me of course. If not, I deserve a swift kick to the throat to get my act together.


	20. Bellen'

**A/N**: Word finally worked for me again! So here is chapter 20!

**Pairing**: Rigsby/ Van Pelt

**Prompt**: I actually got this one from the 'Bellen!' webcomic, but I can't find from which date it is, so BoxBrown own any lines you may recognise.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the mentalist, or the webcomic 'Bellen!' Man, I'm owning less by the day.

* * *

When she's gone he feels halved.

He feels like a part of him has wandered off and she has taken his heart with her. He is incomplete.

He wishes she knew the power she had over him, in hope that she would relent a little, because sweet Grace wouldn't abuse her power over him, he is sure of it. Although he does wonder what this power is that she has over him. He's sure its way past infatuation and would like to think he has fallen in love with her. Fallen in love with her red hair, the prettiest face he has ever seen, her strong defiant character and her ability to believe in things greater than that of herself, something of which amused him sometimes. Since he doubted at times there actually was anything greater than Grace.

He'd _like_ to say he had fallen in love with her, but he doesn't think he can bring himself to even think it. Because he would miss her more, he would miss her more everyday for the fact that this beautiful angel was not his.

And he thinks that since the beginning of time, everyone must have known this feeling.

***

She loses all perspective when he's not around.

She thinks it's dangerous, really. When he's around her he's all she can think about, and when he's gone she feels like she's lost a part of herself.

She wishes he knew the power he had over her. Every time she catches his heated gaze she feels like she can touch the skies, swim to the bottom of every ocean, feel comfortable with herself around him. The very fact that Rigsby is not a threat to her makes him a threat. He's sweet and caring and she imagines herself to be falling in love with him.

Every time he's not around she feels empty, because when he's near she feels as if he is touching her heart.

And she hopes that no one ever tells her they know this feeling. Because no matter how hard they tried to convince her that they did, she would never believe them.

* * *

You know what touches my heart? Getting reviews ;D


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: I've finally shown my face on here again! As I say with every late chapter: I suck. I'm sorry.

Also, I have the week off school, so I should update more this week, I do however have a job! 8D

A big thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far, since this is my first fanfic with over 100 reviews! So thank you 8D

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mentalist, just like I don't own this website, the country, the Earth (yet) or a phone that actually works D8

* * *

Jane believes that absolutely no woman should smell this way. Especially one that so furiously enforced the law. How can he concentrate on the case when all he can think about is how brilliant the tiny agent in front of him smells?

He decides two can play at this game, not the smelling game, but he will find a way to distract her as well. After all, the case wasn't really all that important anyway, though he knew it would be to her, which would make this little game even more fun.

"You know, when you concentrate you chew your bottom lip in quite an appealing manner, Agent Lisbon."

"What? Be quiet Jane or leave my office. Some of us do _real_ work in this department."

"Fine."

"Fine, really?"

"Really."

"...Fine."

Lisbon felt relief as her last word brought on the previous silence she needed to work when she was around him, because lord knows she doesn't need anymore distractions when he's around.

Of course, saying this, Lisbon started feeling that strange feeling of being watched when she's with him. Without looking up she could tell she was under his close inspection and knew this was a tactic of his. He'd be playing one his games, where he tries to distract her by _not_ distracting her.

"Stop distracting me Jane." Lisbon said to him after a few minutes of silence, not being able to stop herself.

"Doing what?"

"Looking at me. I'd like you to stop looking at me."

"My dear Lisbon, you haven't looked up once, how could you possibly know I was looking at you?"

"I could just feel it."

Lisbon finally looked up at the sound of the chair Jane was sat in creaking, to see him lean forward with a coy smile on his face. She knew she was going to regret saying that.

"You could feel it? Feel what, may I ask?" He breathed, leaning even closer to her.

"I could feel... you." She knew she'd regret that even more, not just because of how it sounded to him, but because of how it sounded to her, and how her mind would never wander back to her work now it had the glorious image of Jane in its place.

Jane leant back with a satisfied smirk on his face, greedily taking in the details of the scowl set on her face, the giveaway that she was trying with wasted effort to ignore him again.

* * *

Personally, this chapter feels pretty suckish. But it helps get over writer's block if you force it I reckon.

P.S. I wore a mask while typing this chapter, so it makes me feel a little more cool.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: Another super short one and it's a bit sad. Anyway, more Rigsby/ Van Pelt in the next chapter, if anyone has any ideas I'd be glad if you mind beamed them my way.

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Disclaimer**: I don't even own the park bench mentioned in this chapter!

* * *

To any other onlooker they would seem like any other couple. They were found sat together on a park bench after a particularly hard case, neither of them wanting to be as lonely as they usually felt.

The two of them knew that they were not like any other couple however. They had the enjoyment in being on the other's company, the physical attraction to each other, the trust and the love, certainly the love. What they lacked was the courage to forget about Jane's family.

She knew he wouldn't be able to get over his wife, and he knew she'd never compete with a ghost, so neither of them tried.

Lisbon felt Jane's fingers entwine with hers and she shifted closer to him. She sighed and looked at him, who was in turn looking at their laced fingers.

"Do you think in another reality we'd be happy together?" He smiled as he said this, looking into her eyes.

She sighed again and closed her eyes, letting the wind play with her hair and to feel the sun on her face. All of a sudden they were the only two people on Earth and all she could feel was him. When she opened them again the world came crashing around her and she saw the shock on Jane's face as he recognised the sadness in hers. They really were as lonely as they usually felt. "In another reality I wouldn't exist to you Jane," Even through her growing sadness she smiled at him and held his hand tighter, "In another reality your wife would still be alive."

* * *

Maybe I'll do a completely happy one next time.

Anyway, the amount of cool a review holds is considerably heightened if it has a little prompt in it 8D


	23. Clockwork

**A/N**: My style of writing feels like its changed a little bit in this chapter, I don't know. But my chapters seem to be getting longer again, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

**Pairing**: Rigsby/ Van Pelt

**Prompt**: Clockwork

**Disclaimer**: I own the Mentalist about as much as I own Tom Baker's soul (who writes _crazy_ books. 'The Boy Who Kicked Pigs' is a crazy enough title. Its actual content is tremendous).

* * *

Agent Wayne Rigsby always had a busier day than he usually let on. He would wake up at 6 and stumble towards his bathroom, where he would shave and shower using the same shower gel, everyday. After putting on one of his usual suits he would then drive the same route to work after drinking his same old morning coffee everyday. He would mess around for a few minutes at work before being completely on the job, every day. He would eat lunch with the same people (not that he didn't enjoy this) every day. He would sit at his same old desk and complete same old files and then eventually go home to cook for himself, finish off some more paperwork and then work out, before going to sleep. He does this everyday, and frankly, he hated the clockwork of it.

Even if he gets told to stay behind at work it thrills him only a little bit to break the order of his daily routine, the same thrill which he wakes up with in the hope that today will be different, today there will be a huge scandal or a big case to solve. Most days he is left disappointed.

There were those few rare days, however, where he regained his love for life rather than just a cop. And those who know him would find no surprise in the fact that these surges of hope more often than not came from a particular person.

Wayne Rigsby didn't know that today was going to be one of those days though. He woke up and felt the dread he usually felt by the time he had drunk his usual coffee that today was going to be like any other day. The dread which heightened by lunch time surprisingly, because mostly it doesn't bother him, but he feels he should be doing more on this particular day.

By the time it came to packing away his things for the day he looked towards Grace for the fourth time that half an hour and sighed in defeat at yet another same old same old day. She was as usual oblivious to his slowly braking heart.

Still, Rigsby wasn't aware of the change of events that were soon to happen in his so far clockwork day. He didn't know that he would arrive home exhausted, hours later than he usually would with aches in his face where he had smiled too much for too long.

Agent Van Pelt knew though, or rather she hoped.

He looked up again to see her approaching his desk, her bag and keys already in hand and he stood up with his things as well.

"I'm just packing up for the night."

"Yep, me too."

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight Grace."

"Unless you're not busy? There's this erm... new bar on the other side of town, it's sort of old fashioned and probably pretty lame but it might be fun. Want to go?"

* * *

Once again prompts would be nice, seriously, after 23 chapters I'm running out of ideas.

Review if it wasn't so bad that you wanted to push your fist through your stomach and rip out your own spine. 8)


	24. Girly Movies

**A/N**: Late again. You know the drill, I beg for forgiveness, and everyone gets over my wailing attempts at updating at a reasonable pace until I decide to take another break from writing.

**Pairing**: Mostly Van Pelt/ Rigsby

**Prompt**: 'could you do something with girly movies i am thinking 10 things i hate about you mixed with what a woman wants' lalez

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mentalist, 'What Women Want' or '10 Things I hate about you'. Though I enjoy watching all of them. (That's right lalez, I went out and bought What Women Want)

* * *

"Oh, I can do that."

"Jane, you don't actually believe that you can read minds do you?"

"That's not the question my dear. The question is, do you?"

The team had decided on having a movies night, and the women deciding to take advantage of their power over the men, had chose two very odd films for a group of law enforcing agents. 'What Women Want' and '10 Things I Hate About You'.

"You know, I think you and Agent Van Pelt are trying to hint at something." Jane had said when they had suggested it.

Grace found herself sandwiched between the edge of the sofa and Rigsby, something of which she wasn't too sorry about if she was being honest with herself.

"You know, Rigsby," she whispered half way through the film, "The way Jane goes on about it, it actually makes me wonder if he really _can_ read minds."

"S'all nonsense with him, Grace, don't worry yourself." He smiled at her as she smiled back, her eyebrow raised.

"Don't you ever wish _you_ could read women's minds?"

Rigsby leaned down closer to her ear to whisper more privately to her. "I like to think I know how to please a woman without the aid of mind reading."

Grace looked him in the eye for a moment before then looked away quickly, blushing at the promise she heard in his voice.

* * *

Horay for a tiny tiny bit of flirting there. :D

Some more Jane/ Lisbon action in the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**: New chapter a go-go. Some action between the two I feel we deserve ;)

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mentalist or even my school council badge anymore. I 'accidently' broke it.

* * *

He kissed her gently at first; he wanted to make sure this was safe.

He could feel her impatience in the kiss and smiled into her lips, begging her to be the one to deepen it so he didn't have to break away and ask permission.

She wasn't sure how she had ended up backed up against her door, she knew she had pulled on his shirt, but she had also felt the weight of him pushing her as well, either way she liked the power Jane had over her, and was unwilling to let this end any time soon. She picked up the pace as her hands left his shirt and grabbed at the back of his neck; deepening the kiss.

He moaned into the kiss and grabbed her arms. Pinning them to the side of her head his mouth travelled from hers over her chin and down to her throat.

"Jane..."

She had murmured his name to the silent room while he continued his assault on her neck. He was certain that he had never heard a woman say his last name before in this sort of situation, and in any other situation he'd probably be ashamed that the thought that Lisbon was technically saying a woman's name only spurred him on more.

He felt her pushing him from their position against the door towards her desk. She turned them and sat on the desk with her legs wide, pulling him closer to her body.

His lips smashed against her again with more passion, one hand around her waist, the other atomically grabbed her left leg and hitched it up his side while she clutched at his blonde hair, uncaring to the files she was perched on.

He pressed himself against her and she moaned into the kiss, this feeling being what almost drove them to the edge.

"Perhaps," He whispered, not being able to let his lips leave hers for longer than necessary, "perhaps we should do this elsewhere."

"You're probably right." She whispered back to him, breathless.

They stood up and manoeuvred themselves towards her door still embracing each other, hoping that they could keep themselves away from each other enough to make it through the deserted corridor towards the elevator, where they would get their fix on each other again. Only to bite their lips and keep their passion a secret to themselves while Lisbon drove home faster than she usually cared to with Jane's heated gaze on her, knowing she's end up backed against another door as soon as he had the privacy to overpower her again.

* * *

Not that much action really, but still.

I hope it was satisfactory enough to give a review and maybe a tiny prompt? :D


	26. Heat

**A/N**: Sort of a continuation from the last chapter, but it's super short!

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Prompt** (or** focus**?): Heat

**Disclaimer**: I found myself owning a dress today, which is just about as odd as the possibility that I may own the Mentalist.

* * *

He forgets any protest in their actions as she pulls him down with her. He knows that this is their release; from this they will have no regrets even though they know they won't ever turn their backs on this. They'll never turn their backs on each other, which is why both of them knew this wouldn't end up in a good or bad way, it would just end.

They both knew as well that, after all, and end is what they needed. Closure. Though both would come to realise in time that they're igniting a flame that should never have been fuelled, which will continue to burn until it drives them to insanity or to each other.

He knows it's not possible, but he feels as if he's on fire, and the unbearable pain he is getting from this agonizing heat only makes him want this woman more. He feels anger and love for her all at once and wants to make her face the fire that's searing his flesh to stop her casting this spell she has over him. He's knows he's already going crazy, and all he can feel is the pain growing in his chest and the secure feeling that the woman causing his heart to beat so erratically is surrounding everything he is.

* * *

Just to clear things up, the last few words are clean. I am implying that Lisbon is supporting everything he is, because he is Jane and she is his Lisbon

More Rigsby/ Van Pelt next time folks, !Hasta Luego!


	27. Resistance part 1

**A/N**: Super short one, only 176 words in the actual chapter! :O

**Pairing**: Rigsby/ Van Pelt

**Prompt**: Resistance (part1) – ConnorFlower

**Disclaimer**: I own several lamps, but not the one I made up for this chapter.

* * *

"Well, I'm beat." He said to an almost deserted room while shutting off his desk lamp. "Don't stay here too long, ok?"

She looked up at him and smiled as he approached her desk on his route out of the office.

"I won't."

"Well, goodnight then Grace." He said while lingering near her desk.

"Goodnight, Wayne." She said, still smiling up at him. She didn't stop smiling until she saw the elevator door close, indicating it was time to let her mask fall, to have her smile falter.

She wishes she could stop all the pain she felt, and she wishes that she could make things simpler. What she wishes for the most is to get rid of the pain she knew Wayne was feeling everyday, every time he thought of her. She wishes she could get rid of his heartache and hold him like he deserved it more than any other.

She wishes she could tell him how she felt to stop the burning need, but it takes her whole heart not to love him.

* * *

Part 2 of this prompt will probably be up by the weekend


	28. Resistance part 2

**A/N**: I never said which weekend! This is either very late, or really pretty early. I'll say early.

**Pairing**: Rigsby/ Grace

**Prompt**: Resistance cont. Maybe... ConnorFlower

**Disclaimer**: Pffft. This always makes me feel a little bad sad.

* * *

Grace swivelled in her chair as she heard the elevator doors opening, and only assumed the worst when Rigsby stepped out with speedy pace and determined look on his face. She stood up and met him by the entrance to the bull pen.

"Rigsby... what is it?" She asked him tentatively, knowing now that his moods where not always so predictable.

"It feels weird leaving you like this Grace-" She felt a strange buzz when he murmured her name like this, "- all alone in such a big, dark building."

"Hey, I can take care of myself- and whoa what are you doing?!" She asked him in a startled tone as he stepped closer to her.

"It's not always so safe around here," he said, his eyes following his fingers as they moved a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I feel as if anything could happen, and I can hardly leave you in a situation like that, could I? What sort of agent would I be then?"

She shivered at the initial contact of his skin on hers and noticed the deeper tone in his voice. He stepped closer to her again and this time she didn't protest. She knew that if either of them moved toward the other just a fraction they would be pressed against each other. She knew he was relying on the electricity surging like static between them; they both took the plunge.

Their lips just millimetres away from each other and time had stopped, they were the only two people in the world still breathing.

She searched his eyes but they were focused on her lips, which she unconsciously bit down on slightly.

His breathing hitched.

They were getting closer and she was sure that neither of them knew what to do with their hands before the initial bang that set off a reaction neither of them would be able to, nor want to control.

She saw his eyelids flutter and noticed he had briefly licked his lips which made her think that this was it, this was their first time. His lips moved closer and she closed her eyes. She could feel his breath on her face in an unsteady way and knew the control he was forcing himself to have.

He whispered into her lips.

"I want you."

* * *

So, I could feel better about this chapter. Then again, I'd feel better if I'd done my homework instead.

Ahh well.


	29. Orange Juice

**A/N**: Super short chapter with no delayed update fail! Double win?

**Pairing**: Lisbon/ Jane

**Disclaimer**: I don't even own the chair that I'm sat on :(

* * *

"I don't know if I can give you what you want. Hell, I don't even know what _I_ want."

Jane's hand slid towards hers across the desk until their fingertips touched. Their physical contact stopped there.

"I know."

"You know what I want?"

"You want the same as me. You want to be able to look into someone's eyes and tell them that you love them and for that to be it. You don't want to think about the future and you don't want to think about what shaped them into who you love. You want to love them now. Because all you have is now."

Lisbon smiled at his painfully accurate breakdown of her heart.

"I love you, Teresa, now."

* * *

Like I said, super short!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**: 30 Chapters!!! Super short one again, but I'm putting up an extra Lisbon/ Jane chapter later on tonight :D

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Disclaimer**: I don't even own C-Man's soul, never mind the Mentalist! That's a whole different story!

* * *

They've always felt secure around each other. Secure in that they will argue about anything they can think of and still feel safe around the other person. That they can sit in otherwise awkward situations but feel completely comfortable with each other, that they know how to play each other and push the other's buttons and still retain a term commonly referred to as friendship yet both wished it could be more.

This is what upset him the most.

He thought she would have known by now that he can't love her until he's destroyed the man that stole his ability to feel.

He knew he could watch her kill a man for her job and still think her the brave and principled Lisbon.

He wished she could watch him kill a man for his sanity.

* * *

So I'm also wondering how much more I'm going to do in this collection of chapters, since I've hit 30 now. What do you smashing ladies and manladies think?


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**: MEGA UPDATE FAIL OMGLOLNOWAI! Extra Jane/ Lisbon chapter!

Anyway, this is meant to be a more fun little chapter compared to the last :)

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Prompt**: Orange Juice – ConnorFlower, who had just expressed his yearning for the substance. What a cool dude ;D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any brand of coffee, tea, or orange juice either.

* * *

"Drink?"

Lisbon looked over at Jane through her dishevelled hair and ignored the impulse to straighten it out.

"I'd like a coffee please. Good morning, by the way."

"That mucky water?" he said, already climbing out of her bed, "you need a real breakfast drink in the morning."

She mumbled after him about tea being mucky water as well and he chuckled, having heard her complain about his drink of choice before.

She clambered out of bed as well and padded barefoot after him into her kitchen. There she watched his back muscles unwind and noted how low his slacks hung on his waist whilst he worked around the kitchen; half realising he had pulled two glasses out of the cupboard and a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"Orange juice is by far the best way to start the day, and now you're smiling at me."

"Indulge me, how could you tell?"

"Simple, there's a topless and may I say, rather attractive man standing in your kitchen that clearly knows his way around and has just expressed his concern for your welfare while making breakfast, something of which you have wanted for a long time."

"You know I hate it when you do that." Lisbon laughed as he turned around with a mock offended expression on his face and handed her a glass.

She gratefully took it and held his free hand while taking a sip. Once she finished half the glass she let go and walked to her kettle, "I disagree," She said playfully, and flicked it on, "Coffee trumps orange juice any day."

* * *

Anyone recognise that line about him knowing she's smiling? That comes all the way from chapter 1!


	32. Christmas

**A/N**: Merry Christmas everyone! I wrote this entire chapter while needing the bathroom. I refused to move until I had finished it, that is how motivated I was :D

**Pairing**: Rigsby/ Van Pelt

**Prompt**: Would it be anything other than 'Christmas'? I think not.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mentalist or Christmas

* * *

"I know the present you bought for Rigsby, the one you're seeing as a bit of fun aside his real present."

Grace quickly lunged to cover Jane's mouth to prevent him from saying anything else out loud, not that this stopped him mumbling into her hand.

"Even though we both know he'll consider it his _real_ pre-"

"Will you just shut your mouth?!"

Jane immediately stopped speaking and awaited Grace's apology for shouting, even though they both knew it was justified.

"Don't worry," he said more kindly, "As much as I know you hate for me to know about this, you don't need to be nervous. He'll love you no matter what."

..........

"I don't need to be nervous; he'll love me no matter what... I don't need to be nervous; he'll love me no matter what-"

Grace repeated this line to herself over and over again on the drive back towards her house where she'd agreed to meet Rigsby. Since they had only been together a couple of months they weren't yet sure if they were ready to spend time with the other's family around Christmas. Either way, both endured a long drive back, both eagerly looking forward to their reunion more than the whole Christmas holiday.

Grace arrived back to her place to see Wayne sat on the step to her apartment in the dark, a large Christmas bag and a bouquet of flowers in his lap. He looked up at her and cursed the amount of stuff he had with him, had he not got his hands full, he would have immediately taken her into his arms and kissed her as hard as he could. Instead, she leant down in front of him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Unless you want to sit out here all night you'll have to move out of the way." She chuckled at him as he sighed in defeat, handing her the flowers which she accepted with contentment.

She unlocked her door and stepped in first, leaning into Rigsby as he held her waist with his free hand and nuzzled her neck. She giggled softly and turned around, pulling him into her apartment with her.

"Leftovers now or later?" She asked, fully aware of what his answer will be and was already making her way to the kitchen.

"Now please?" He called after her. She laughed and started rummaging around with what their parents had collectively left for them.

..........

After they had eaten they curled up on her sofa and watched whatever was on the TV late at night. Grace felt herself lulling to sleep despite regular wake up thoughts she had, moving every so often so she wouldn't get too comfortable.

"You ok, sweetie? You're moving around a lot tonight."

"Yeh, I'm just trying to not let myself sleep yet." She smiled up at him and kissed him once.

"We can go to bed now if you want, nothing's on and I'm getting tired anyway."

Grace's eyes widened, "You're tired? But..." Grace knew it was now or never to bring this up, if not she wouldn't ever go through with it, "But you have another present tonight."

Rigsby smiled down at her and hugged her tighter, "I do?" He asked, looking more alert now.

"Yeh, just wait here a sec-, I'll go get it for you, I just need the bathroom first." She left him with one more lingering kiss and rolled herself off her sofa, padding barefoot towards her bedroom which led to her bathroom. She emerged not long after wearing a dressing gown.

Rigsby's eyebrows pulled themselves together, "You're coming to the present instead, get yourself up lazy!" She teased.

She grabbed his hand as he walked towards her, his eyes shining with excitement as she opened the door to her bedroom.

He let out a gasp as he saw the change in the room and grabbed her hand tighter.

"So... where is it?" He asked, not wanting to sound too eager or impatient but embarrassingly finding himself to hide it.

His heart skipped a beat as she led him towards her bed, only to retreat and stand by the foot of her bed. Her eyes ducked shyly towards her floor and Rigsby could see the colour rising in her cheeks in the candle lit room.

He couldn't help himself.

"God Grace, I love you so much." He murmured to her.

She looked at him briefly and started untying the knot around her waist, "I know," she said, feeling bolder, "As I love you. So, so much Wayne, but I know neither of us can possibly conceive that idea." She smiled at him once again. "Maybe this could help?"

"What are you-"

"-Merry Christmas." She said, letting her dressing gown pool around her ankles.

* * *

Pretty obvious what that present was I think ;D

Anyway, merry Christmas again my good people! :D


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**: Woah. It's been almost 6 months since I wrote in this. D:

**Pairing**: Grace/ Rigsby

**Disclaimer**: I doubt Mentalist owners take 6 months' break...

* * *

"Grace, could you?"

"Sure." She answered, passing him the case file from next to her and smiled at him.

She didn't know it but right at that second she'd killed him. He lost concentration from everything, he didn't even know if he was breathing anymore. Lisbon could have been talking about anything, she could have been firing him and he wouldn't have noticed. He didn't care.

He was staring blindly at where her smile had been which had now been replaced by a grimace and instantly wanted to kill whoever had caused the change.

Realising that it was his carless staring that caused her discomfort made him hate himself and her at the same time. It was her fault for smiling. His for staring. She didn't know it, but right at that second she'd killed him.

* * *

Its weird writing for this again, hopefully they're up to par :)


	34. Take my shoe and beat him with it

**A/N**: This chapter mainly shows friendship between Grace and Lisbon... and uh... yuh.

**Prompt**: "Lisbon dropped her head into her hands in despair, "Sometimes, I just want to take of my shoe and beat him with it" She confessed on a sigh." From 'dogeatdog'

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon... kinda at the end. Its hinted by Grace anyway.

**Disclaimer**: Bleh. Writing these sucks.

* * *

"This is the last straw Jane!" Lisbon yelled as she marched through the bullpen to her office.

"Lisbon-"

"I mean it this time, Jane!"

Jane took a step back from her now closed office door and turned to the rest of the team with a smile.

"Anyone curious?" He asked, looking between Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho.

Cho immediately busied himself with doing the same as usual, not caring, Rigsby looked as if he was about to answer but didn't want to say anything first and Grace simply looked at him.

"Grace?"

"Im going to see her, _for her_." She added upon seeing his smile, "You deserve her anger." Though couldn't help her smile in sympathy as she neared Jane.

She walked past him and knocked on Lisbon's door, telling her who it was as she entered. When she had entered she shut the door behind her and noticed Lisbon staring vacantly at her desk, Grace took a seat in front of her and caught her attention.

"Boss, it's- it's not that bad-"

"Not that bad? _Not that bad_? He punched Mr Wilson in the face, Van Pelt. Godammit he knows how we're supposed to act in these cases. He _knows_ how much I hate politics, and now because of him losing his temper because of some ass I have about three times as much paperwork then before! And now we'll have all this bad press and he's probably going to get sued. _Again_.

"So, work wise, what's going to happen to Jane?"

She looked up at Van Pelt with a sense of exhaustion. "I don't know." Lisbon dropped her head into her hands in despair, "Sometimes, I just want to take my shoe and beat him with it." She confessed with a sigh.

She looked up in surprise when she heard Van Pelt giggle and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Considering what he's done, that's pretty tame from you, boss."

"I guess it is." She mused, "I figure I should probably soften the blow a bit and start on him lightly so he doesn't feel as beat on when things really hit the fan."

Grace nodded in agreement and continued to smile, though stayed silent for a moment while she let Lisbon collect herself.

"You know... he did it for you, boss." Van Pelt told her, praying she wasn't stepping over the line.

"I know."

Grace took a deep breath, "He'd do anyth-"

"I know."

* * *

Meh. More Rigsby and Grace next time maybe.. horay for sudden apathy D:


	35. The Concept of Love

**A/N**: You know when I said there'd be Rigsby and Grace this time?_ I lied_.

**Pairing**: Jane/ Lisbon

**Prompt**: the general concept of love concerning our dear Jane.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the mentalist or any midget gems. :(

* * *

Love gives you strength, it gives you passion. It gives you power.

Jane laughed to himself as he realised how embarrassed he would have been if he'd said those things out loud.

"Power?" He thought savagely, "Try slavery."

Love is unkind. It can take seconds or a lifetime and no matter how it happens, it_ will_ happen eventually.

The moment you realise you're in love you're lost. It seeps into our skin and flows through your veins and slowly poisons you into till you need it to live, you need it in your blood. It will then tie knots in your stomach and blind you completely, rendering you helpless against its command. It will remain an unstoppable force while it tightens its cord around your heart and invades your mind till there's nothing left of you and all there is left is her.

"...Her?" Jane whispered out loud, knowing that this had caught the team's attention but remained uncaring. He would have felt confused if he hadn't immediately figured out his own thoughts.

Of course it was about her. It was _always_ about her.

She was stalking his dreams and haunting his mind. His poison. His antidote.

* * *

More Rigsby/ Grace next time for reals.

Review if you like Midget Gems! ... Or the chapter:)


	36. High

**A/N**: So I had this super good idea for this chapter. Unfortunately, minutes after thinking it was super good I forgot all about it though as I type now I remember that I was walking home as I had the idea.

Maybe it'll come back... hopefully.

**Pairing**: Rigsby/ Van Pelt

**Prompt**: I kinda used to line of thought I had for the last chapter where Jane focussed on the word 'love'. This time I chose 'high'.

**Disclaimer**: ...I still don't own this ): Even more worse news, when I was promised shepherd's pie for tea I got corned beef hash instead D:

* * *

For some reason, all Agent Rigsby could think about that morning was the word 'high'. He had written it but once in a report a few minutes ago, and that had stuck in a way that made him uncomfortable.

High.

Maybe it's about how high he sees her? That he sees her with high regard?

Perhaps Grace Van Pelt was the crucial climax to his life. He had experienced that high of his life, what else was he to search for now?

To him she was the highest form of good, or perhaps it was the distance he was willing to go to be with her: climbing the highest mountains?

Maybe it was the feeling or euphoria; the intoxicating feel of having no control over himself because she runs through his veins like a drug. Something of which he could never fully understand, but he imagined that being near her and delving deeper into the dark pleasures she can give was the closest he would ever get to being high.

He thought only words like love and respect were important when romantically involved with the woman you _know_ you are supposed to spend your life with.

He heard the soft clack of her high heels as she walked past his desk.

"Morning Agent Rigsby"

Wayne smiled softly. "Hi."

* * *

Oh I do love writing :D More Grace and Rigsby next time (:


	37. Goldfish

**A/N**: I forgot to upload again D: Oh well.

**Pairing**: Van Pelt/ Rigsby

**Prompt**: Goldfish

**Disclaimer**: Yuh, I don't own the Mentalist :(

* * *

"No, absolutely not. You can't keep that here."

"Aw Boss, it's just for this shift, it'll be gone as soon as I am."

"...Why do you even have it anyway?"

The team turned their eyes to the goldfish on Rigsby's desk.

"Well, I was off duty when your call came in, and then I came straight here. I couldn't leave him heating up in the car."

"Him? -You know what, fine. But I want it gone by tonight." Lisbon said before briefing the team on the emergency prior to heading back to her office for her back up weapon.

"Well, that was close." Jane said while lying on his sofa and the rest of time started grabbing their weapons too.

"What do you mean?" Rigsby asked him.

Jane sat up and looked between Rigsby and Van Pelt. He smiled at the two because he knew the satisfaction he would get from what he was about to say.

"You arrived five minutes apart from each other which wouldn't have happened if you had both come from your own apartments. So, presumption number one is that you were together. Assuming that is correct my next assumption is that you were at a carnival because you have already said that you came straight from wherever you were before heading here and where else can you get a goldfish like that really? My third presumption links my prior two in that you were with young Van Pelt at a carnival, and most probably won that goldfish either trying to impress her, or just for her generally."

"We were off duty, and there's nothing in the rules about two colleagues hanging out outside of work. Off duty." Rigsby said again to drive the point home.

"Exactly, the most important question is though," She paused to turn and check Lisbon wasn't within earshot, "Where do we keep him?"

"No its not."

The other three turned their heads towards the usually quiet agent's desk.

"Cho?"

"Yeh, the most important question is, what do you call him?"

* * *

As per, feedback and maybe prompts are welcome and loved by many :D


End file.
